Anything
by Tortured Remorse
Summary: When Imogen Moreno realizes her error in costing Fiona Coyne her chance to go to Italy, Imogen resolves to do anything she can to make it up to her.


_**Anything**_

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own anything Degrassi.

If looks could kill, Imogen was pretty sure the one Fiona had just given her over her shoulder would have killed her on the spot. _I really, really fucked up this time. _She thought, not being able to fight the tears that were threatening to spill. They slipped past her eyes and her glasses, trailing down her cheeks. The rest of the room continued with their night, with only a sparse few giving her looks of concern but doing absolutely nothing to comfort her. All the while Fiona continued to glare at her over her shoulder, only making the pain in Imogen's heart worse. Unable to bear it any longer, Imogen darted away from the main room and muttered an apology as she bumped into a few people and ran until she was alone.

And then began to sob.

How could she have been so selfish? So immature? Imogen knew that Fiona had a point, but she never did say she loved her back. Was that why she couldn't understand the lengths that Imogen would go to to keep her? The thought that maybe Fiona didn't love her as much – or at all, for that matter – only broke Imogen's heart more. She cried for what seemed to be an eternity and looked up to wipe her eyes.

Only to jump in shock as the face of Eli Goldsworthy came into view.

"H-How l-long h-have you b-been there?" Imogen sobbed, unable to catch her breath.

"Long enough to realize that you're obviously distressed," Eli said, smiling sadly. "And I know that Fiona is fucking angry as hell, too."

"D-Did she t-tell you w-what I d-did?"

Eli nodded. "Yes, she did. She's pretending not to care about you right now, but I know that's just because she's angry with you. Don't let it upset you."

"And how am I s-supposed to do that, Eli Goldsworthy?" Imogen said, finally managing to control the sobbing. She wasn't able to control the tears, but at least she could talk now. "I could've just ruined her dreams!"

Eli moved from the other side of the hall and sat down next to her. "You love her, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Imogen said, looking over at him. "With all of my heart."

"Would you be willing to do anything to get her back and make it right?"

Imogen nodded slowly, wondering where he was going with this. "Yes. Yes, I would."

He leaned in close, his voice almost a whisper. "Then let her have her way with you."

Imogen jokingly hit his arm. "Having sex isn't going to make this all better, Eli."

"You would be surprised what sex can fix," Eli said, a faint smile on his lips. "When Julia was angry with me – or we had a fight – I let her fuck the frustration out. She admitted it made her feel _so_ much better."

Because Imogen had done her 'research' on Eli, she knew who Julia was and didn't need him to explain to her who she was. What Imogen was surprised about was Eli's ease in talking about her. Imogen knew that her name caused him pain, and talking about her with another ex-girlfriend couldnt be easy, but yet here he was. Trying to be Eli Goldsworthy, the hero. Imogen managed a smile for him despite the tears. "So you're saying I should let Fiona do whatever she wants to me... sexually, and she might forgive me?"

"It worked for Julia and I, I think it works for a lot of couples, too. It couldn't hurt."

Imogen bit her lip. "I don't think we came prepared for such an occasion... How's it going to work?"

Eli smirked. "I have a few ideas..."

* * *

Fiona was livid.

Beyond livid, actually. If there was an emotion beyond fury or rage, she was it. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that in a matter of half an hour, her dreams were dashed and her mother couldn't believe that she had relapsed back into alcoholoism. She was confused, worry, hurt and disappointed all at once and Fiona almost wanted to cry because her mother had worked so hard to make things all right again, and there was just no way to tell her that it hadn't been her at the meeting. It had been someone else.

Her _girlfriend _of all people.

What else Fiona couldn't wrap her mind around was the fact that Imogen had betrayed her so. She had stolen her phone and the act itself was appalling. Unable to dance or think clearly any longer, she waved to Drew and Bianca and sat down at a vacant table. She wanted to call her mother and try to explain things to her when Eli sat down opposite her, a smirk on his lips.

"What?" Fiona snapped.

"Look, I know you're fucking pissed at Imogen, but I just talked to her."

Fiona rolled her eyes. "So? I don't ever want to see her again. What she did is unforgivable, Eli."

Eli raised his hands and shrugged. "I know you're upset, but go and yell at her about it. I'm just trying to help."

Fiona sighed and rolled her eyes again. "Where is she?"

"Three halls down to the left. You'll see a door that's slightly open. She's in there."

"This had better be worth it," Fiona murmured as she stood up. Eli had continued smirk and Fiona waved dismissivly at him. She felt the rage boiling to the surface as she went down three halls. When she finally turned to the left, she saw the ajar door that Eli had spoken about and approached it cautiously. This was not what Fiona had been expecting and neither was the sight that greeted her when she peered in.

Imogen was bent over; her dress hiked past her ass and exposed everything in its glory.

Fiona licked her lips and felt a familiar sensation between her legs.

Imogen's voice brought Fiona out of her reviere. "I've been a very bad girl, Fiona Coyne." She said and that was when Fiona realized Imogen wasn't looking for something. This... this position was intentional. "And I know you're angry with me and rightfully so. So... I offer myself up for punishment. Spank me. Beat me. Do whatever it will take for you to forgive me. I'm yours."

Knowing that Imogen wouldn't want anyone else to see her in this position, Fiona walked in and closed the door behind her. Inhaling softly she said, "Imogen... you don't have to do this."

"What I did was wrong, Fiona," Imogen said, looking over her shoulder. "I deserve to be punished."

"And you _want _to be punished like this?" Fiona asked.

"I know you're tempted." Imogen said, shaking her ass suggestively. "You'll feel better."

Fiona was mesmerized as Imogen shook her ass. It was a good thing Imogen had looked straight again because she didn't want her to see her in this trance. She was still very angry with her and this, well, wasn't how she enviisoned Imogen's apology to be like. Not that Fiona was disappointed – this was just unexpected. Not wanting to keep Imogen waiting – but not wanting to take her eyes off of her – Fiona asked, "Do you promise that this will make me feel better?"

"There's only one way to find out." Imogen said seductively.

"I guess you're right," Fiona murmured. She approached Imogen slowly, her hand raised uncertainly. She brought her hand down hard on Imogen's ass and almost instantly felt better as Imogen grunted.

"Do it again." Imogen groaned. "Harder."

Fiona rose her hand again and added more force, more anger behind the next smack and she could start to feel a tingling in her hand.

"Again!" Imogen cried out. "Let me have it!"

And Fiona did. Fiona lost herself in the moment, her hand smacking Imogen's ass over and over and over again, relentlessly. She ignored the pain in her hand and kept going, harder and harder until her hand was numb and sweat gleamed on her forehead. She finally stopped when she realized she was out of breath. She wiped the sweat off her brow, and looked at Imogen's ass. It was dark red and Imogen hadn't said a word. Her anger fogotten, Fiona reached out and touched Imogen lightly. "Immy?"

Imogen looked up. "Is that the best you've got?"

"I can't feel my hand, Imogen. You can't be feeling much better. Come on, let's put some ice on it.."

Imogen swat her hand off her shoulder. "I bet you didn't even realize how turned on I am.."

"No, I didn't." Fiona said, rubbing Imogen's ass soothingly. "Do you want me to?"

"Please do." Imogen begged.

Fiona allowed one hand to drift downwards, towards Imogen's pussy. Using her index and middle finger, Fiona slipped inside of Imogen and could instantly feel moisture. She pulled out, looking at her drenched fingers. "Although I would love to taste this, I would rather _you _did," Fiona said softly, lifting her fingers to Imogen's lips. "Taste."

Imogen took Fiona's fingers into her mouth and sucked, tasting herself. She gave Fiona a look of satisfaction.

"That's a good girl." Fiona smirked, sinking to her knees. Without saying a word, she took Imogen's clit into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. Imogen moaned and Fiona hummed pleasantly until she felt Imogen shake – then she released her clit.

"Don't stop!" Imogen cried. "Please! I was about to cum..."

"I don't want you to cum yet." Fiona said with an evil grin.

"But... please..."

Ignoring her pleas, Fiona plunged her tongue into Imogen's pussy, much to her delight. She moaned again, her head sinking downwards as Fiona did short work of bringing her close again. She could feel Imogen's muscles tighten, and she retreated again.

"Damn it, Fiona!" Imogen said, looking down at her. "Please let me cum! I'm sorry!"

"That's all I wanted to hear." Fiona said, taking Imogen's clit back into her mouth. She inserted her two fingers again and, in unison, swirled her tongue around her clit and pumped two fingers in and out – knowing full well that Imogen wouldn't be able to survive the dual onslaught.

She was right. Imogen's muscles tightened around her fingers and she moaned as she came violently undone. Fiona continued until she knew Imogen was done. She stood up, licking her lips. "Well, I don't know about you, but I honestly forget what I was angry about."

Imogen was still somewhat delusional from her orgasm, but she managed a tired smile. "I'm... sore and I feel amazing."

"Good," Fiona said with a smile. "Now let's go enjoy the rest of prom before people wonder where we went off to and rumors start."

Imogen stood up, pushing her dress back down and smiled. "I would love to, Fiona Coyne."

Fiona leaned in and pressed her lips to Imogen's, knowing Imogen would taste herself on her lips. "I love you, Imogen Moreno."

"I love you, too, Fiona Coyne."

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this little twist on _The Time of My Life. _

Please feel free to review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
